The Nobel Sharing Aftermath
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon has his weekly visit with his psychiatrist. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.
1. One year on

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon has his weekly visit with his psychiatrist. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Amy led Sheldon into Dr. Rebecca Newton's office for his weekly talk. Amy kissed Sheldon and said "see you later cuddles" and then left the office.

Dr. Newton "Welcome Professor Cooper, how are you today?"

Sheldon "That's what I have come to find out."

N. "Touché."

S. "Bazinga!"

N. "It has now been a year since Beverly Hofstadter contacted me. You were in quite a state then."

S. "As I have said many times thank you for all your help since then."

N. "Let us review what you have gone through over the last year. How did you find your time in Stockholm?"

S. "I had been looking forward to the Nobel for 35 years but it was terrifying, all those strange people in a strange place. The Nobel Lecture was quite an ordeal. As soon as the Nobel Prize ceremony was over I was on the first plane home to California from Stockholm."

N. "I remember I had to come and visit you in your apartment for a few weeks."

S. "I felt safe there, I didn't want to leave. Amy would make sure only my friends could get to see me. I don't know what I would have done this last year without Amy."

N. "But now she gets you out of the apartment."

S. "Yes, once a week she brings me here, she also takes me into Caltech once a week and if the weather is nice we sometimes go for a walk in the park. Apart from that I stay at home."

N. "So how has work been the last year."

S. "Well Caltech are hardly likely to fire a Nobel Prize winner. They let me work from home as long as I meet up with the head of the Physics department once a month. I have had a few scientific ideas but I am still finding it difficult to concentrate enough to work properly to follow things through."

N. "I imagine you have had lots of requests for Nobel Prize winners lectures."

S. "I leave those to Leonard. He is having a wonderful time as a Physics superstar. Do you know he is writing a book?"

N. "Yes, Beverly told me about it."

S. "One good thing that has come out of this mess is that it has given Beverly a chance to repair her relationship with Leonard. Oh you would earn your money if you had to listen to Leonard talk about his mother. After hearing all of my crazy insinuations that Leonard stole my Nobel Prize Beverly's latent maternal instinct kicked in. In spite of her rather strange relationship with her son she wasn't going to stand by and listen to Leonard being falsely accused."

N. "Do you feel any bitterness towards your old friend Leonard?"

S. "Not any more. It is hardly his fault that our winning the Nobel Prize drove me crazy."

N. "How about the rest of your friends?"

S. "I am nicer to them and they are nicer to me. We all get together at our apartment on Saturday night, it is the highlight of the week. I especially like meeting up with Howard and Bernadette's daughter Halley. She is a cute little 8 year old girl and she loves trying to make her Uncle Sheldon laugh."

N. "So what else have you been doing?"

S. "I watch a lot of Star Trek. Last week I watched (again) an old Original Series episode "The Enemy Within." Captain Kirk gets split into good and evil twins, the good Kirk needs the evil Kirk's strength but the evil Kirk needs the good Kirk's compassion to properly act as an effective Captain. It made me think of my situation, I used to be the evil Kirk but since the Nobel I am now the good Kirk. I'm a lot nicer to my friends than I was before but I am less effective as a scientist and I am terrified to go anywhere strange. It would good to combine the good and evil Kirks, be a nice person and still a great scientist.

N. "Maybe I should watch that episode."

S. "You should do, it is one of the better Kirk episodes."

N. "So what is next for you?"

S. "At long last my friend Raj is getting married to an Indian chemist who also works at Caltech. They are both going home for a lavish Indian wedding. Before they go they will get married next week at Pasadena City Hall and then they will have a party here for all their friends."

N. "Ah yes, you have told me about Raj and his past problems with women, good to see he got over his problem."

S. "There is hope for me yet. Amy and I plan to attend the wedding ceremony and then go to the Pasadena party. Obviously going to India isn't practical at the moment but hopefully a party with our closest friends shouldn't be too much of a strain."

N. "Do you have anything else exciting on the horizon?"

S. "If I survive Raj's wedding I would like to go on the train to Texas to visit my family."

N. "Ah yes, you love your trains. It seems like you are making some progress at last."

S. "So how am I doing Doctor?"

N. "Well Professor I think that you are doing a lot better than a year ago."

S. "Good to know."

N: (On the intercom to her secretary) "Sara, could you tell Dr. Fowler that she can come and join her husband in here."

A: "So how is he Dr. Newton?"

N. "He is making progress Dr. Fowler. Look after him at the wedding party, you know my cellphone if you need some help. Apart from that I will see you next week."

S. "Thank you again Doctor."

A. "Let's go home cuddles."


	2. After Raj's wedding

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon has his weekly visit with his psychiatrist after attending Raj's wedding. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

One week later. Amy said "have fun Cuddles" as she kissed her husband before he entered Dr. Rebecca Newton's office.

Dr. Newton "Good afternoon Professor Cooper."

Sheldon "Good afternoon Doctor."

N: "Ready to talk again?"

S: "I am looking forward to it."

N: "How was the wedding, neither you or Amy called me?"

S: "I survived it, parts of it were fun."

N: "So what happened?"

S: "First there was the wedding at Pasadena City Hall. Just the bride and groom, our social group and a few others from Caltech. All the relatives will be at the wedding in India next week. The wedding ceremony was short and sweet, Amy was maid of honour and got to wear her tiara. Little Halley Wolowitz had a great time as a bridesmaid."

N: "Ah yes, your friends daughter who likes to make you laugh."

S: "She did at the wedding :-)"

N: "Then what happened?"

S: "Then in the evening was the Pasadena wedding party. It seemed as if half of the scientists at Caltech were there, I didn't know so many Indians worked at Caltech? There were lots and lots of people!"

N: "I imagine you found that quite a strain?"

S: "As I mostly work from home these days it gave me a chance to catch up with people I haven't seen for a while. However, after a couple of hours it was getting a bit crowded for me."

N: "So what did you do?"

S: "Well my helpful friends had a plan for that eventuality. Halley wanted to come to the party but her parents knew it would go on way past her bedtime. So when it was time to leave the party Halley came home with me and Amy. We looked after her and put her to bed until Howard and Bernadette came to take her home."

N: "How did Raj and his new wife meet? You said she works at Caltech as well."

S: "Yes, Mina is a chemist who started here last year, just after I got my Nobel. Before that she had been working in Switzerland. In her second week at Caltech she wanted to attend a seminar but ended up in the wrong room. Raj had just started giving an Astrophysics seminar. It took her 10 minutes to realise this wasn't the Chemistry seminar she should have been in but she didn't want to cause a fuss by leaving early. At the end of the seminar she asked Raj a question which he couldn't answer. Raj promised to look up the answer so he could answer the question properly.

Next day he found Mina and told her the answer to her question. They kept talking and found out they both come from Delhi and they both did their PhDs at Cambridge University. She started in Cambridge the year after Raj graduated. She hates Indian food as well! 4 weeks later she came with Raj to our apartment on Saturday night."

N: "So what did you think of her?"

S: "With Raj's past problems with women he has always had slightly uncomfortable relationships with any girlfriends. This one seemed comfortable from the start. After everyone else had gone home after Mina's first visit both Amy and I agreed that Raj could have finally found his match."

N: "Had Raj had any Indian girlfriends before?"

S: "Not really, parents back home in India had tried to set him up with an Indian lady studying over here but that never worked out."

N: "Were you invited to the wedding in India?"

S: "Yes, we all were. Leonard and Penny and Howard and Bernadette are there now, hopefully one day I will be well enough to visit such a fascinating country but I don't think that's practical at the moment."

N: "Something for us to work on in the future?"

S: "I hope so."

N: "So who is looking after Halley whilst her parents are in India?"

S: "She is staying with her grandparents, but she is coming round to our apartment for tea on Sunday."

N: "You are enjoying acting as Uncle Sheldon? Has this made you want to have children of your own?"

S: "Well Amy and I are both getting a bit too old for that now. If I had met Amy a few years earlier then who knows what might have happened? Of course the great thing about nieces and nephews is that you can give them back to their parents at the end of the day.

Talking of nieces and nephews what do you think about me going to Texas to visit my family? My brother's wife gave birth to a son earlier this year and I still haven't seen him."

N: "Well it will mean leaving Pasadena but you would be going to a familiar place. Have you discussed this with your family?"

S: "Well I don't think my mother has properly forgiven me for turning her away last year after I heard about my Nobel Prize share with Leonard. My sister keeps me informed with family news."

N: "Maybe you should discuss this with your sister first, when are you thinking of going to Texas?"

S: "Some time in the Spring?"

N: "Something we can discuss in the New Year?"

S: "I will email Missy tonight and see what she thinks of the idea."

N: "Let me know what she says next week. Anything else you would like to talk about?"

S: "I think I am done for this week."

N: (speaks into intercom) "Sara, tell Dr. Fowler she can come in and get her husband."

A: "Hello Dr. Newton, how was he this time?"

N: "Making progress, keep looking after him."

A: "Ready to go home Cuddles?"

S: "Ready when you are Gollum, would you like to come to Texas with me next year?"


	3. Texas

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon has his weekly visit with his psychiatrist after travelling to Texas to visit his family. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

April 2026. Sheldon prepared to enter Dr. Rebecca Newton's office for his weekly psychiatrist session. Amy kissed her husband and said "Enjoy yourself Cuddles." Sheldon replied "See you later Gollum."

Dr. Newton "Welcome Professor Cooper, how are you this week?"

Sheldon "I am still a scientist, I got my first post-Nobel paper published this week. I suspect I will never win another Nobel but I can still make a contribution to Physics."

N: "Well done."

S: "The paper is entitled 'Theoretical Limits to Dark Matter detectors.' It has been published in the 'Journal of Theoretical Physics', it isn't 'Science' or 'Nature' but it's a start."

N: "I understand that it can be difficult for Science Nobel laureates to get back into doing research."

S: "Well Leonard hasn't done much since the Nobel. But as I am crazy they leave me alone to do some Physics at home."

N: "I understand that you are soon off to Texas?"

S: "Yes, we leave tomorrow night on the sleeper train, it will take 2 days to get there. I am planning on 2 days with the family before coming back here."

N: "Back on the train?"

S: "No we will fly back. I don't want to miss my appointment with you next week."

N: "I am glad that you think these are important."

S: "They are a very important part of my weekly routine."

N: "When were you last in Texas?"

S: "Two years ago for Meemaw's, I mean my grandmother's funeral. She was a wonderful lady, my favourite relative, I miss her every day."

N: "What about the rest of your family?"

S: "I can take them or leave them?"

N: "So tell me about of the rest of them?"

S: "My father died 30 years ago, he was a drunken redneck who fooled around with women he wasn't married to at the time. My mother is a Christian fundamentalist hypocrite. My brother George is a drunken bully who works at a gas station. Off the whole sorry bunch I am closest to my twin sister Missy, she is a housewife and waitress. My family may as well live on another planet."

N: "What do they think of you?"

S: "I am their crazy relative who works at a fancy college in California. It would be easier explaining what I do for a living to Raj's pet dog than trying to get my relatives to understand what I do. My sister once called me a 'Rocket Scientist', what an insult!"

N: "So why are you going?"

S: "My mother isn't getting any younger, after Meemaw died I realised the clock is ticking for all of us. If Leonard can improve his relationship with his mother then I should be able to do the same. Also I want to connect with the next generation. I am enjoying being an honorary Uncle to Halley Wolowitz. I have three real nieces and nephews out in Texas, my sister has a boy and a girl and I haven't yet seen my brother's one year old son."

N: "We should have plenty to talk about next week. Are we done here?"

S: "I think so."

N: "Well have a good trip, you know who to call. (Into intercom). Sara, you can tell Dr. Fowler she can come and get her husband...

####################################

One week later...

Dr. Newton "Hello there Professor Cooper, have you recovered from Texas?"

Sheldon "I may never recover from that! I am not the only crazy one in the family!"

N: "You sounded quite agitated when you called from Texas."

S: "I am sane compared to my mother. I'm afraid she may be losing her marbles."

N: "Oh dear, tell me more."

S: "She didn't say much to me when we had the family reunion. Then suddenly she launched into this tirade that Amy and I weren't properly married and were living in sin."

N: "I thought you were married for a few years now."

S: "We got married in 2018, 8 years next month. My mother claimed as Amy never took my surname we weren't married in the 'eyes of the Lord.' I never wanted Amy to be a Cooper, that would mean two Dr. Coopers living together which would cause confusion."

N: "Lots of academic women don't change their names on marriage, I didn't take my husband's name."

S: "Yes, Raj's wife Mina is still Dr. Raman. I suppose my mother thinks that you and Mina are living in sin as well?"

N: "How old is your mother?"

S: "71 last January."

N: "Has she had any health problems."

S: "Not for a few years, physically she seems OK but of course I am not that kind of a Doctor."

N: "Perhaps it might be worth asking Missy to take her to her Doctor for a checkup?"

S: "Already doing it, the family Doctor goes to my mother's church. Missy tells me that he is going to have a friendly chat with her next Sunday to try and persuade her to come for a checkup."

N: "How about the rest of the trip?"

S: "The train was great fun for me, Amy was wonderfully supportive although she is not a fan of the train journey, she was glad when we got to Texas."

N: "What else happened when you got to Texas."

S: "We paid our respects and put flowers on Meemaw's grave. My brother was reasonably civil to me for once, he is also a bit worried about our mother. It was good to see my niece and nephews. Missy's 13 year old son Simon told me all about his High School Science project. Of course most of it was rubbish but it is good that he is keen. I am glad he has been playing with the Science toys I keep sending him for his birthdays. The rest of the family claim 'he's another genius like Uncle Sheldon'. I doubt that he is even as smart as Howard Wolowitz but compared to the rest of them he is a genius. I told him to contact his Uncle if he wants to talk Science."

N: "So not a totally wasted trip."

S: "No but after my mother's outburst we left fairly quickly, we ended up taking the first flight back the next morning."

N: "So what else have you been doing?"

S: "The Journal of Theoretical Physics have asked me to join their editorial panel. Before the Nobel I wouldn't have been interested in something like that but now I think it would be a good way to give a little back to Physics if I were to review the odd paper. I can do my paper reviewing when I am having problems with Physics."

N: "That sounds sensible."

S: "I am thinking of spending 2 days a week at Caltech. It will make it easier for Amy if I were to go to Caltech with her in the morning the days she brings me here to see you."

N: "How about you try this as a test next week and see how it works out."

S: "Good idea Doctor."

N: "Thank you Professor, anything else?"

S: "No, you can tell Sara to send in Amy...


	4. Texas again

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon visits his psychiatrist after returning from another trip to Texas. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Amy hugged her husband before he went into Dr. Rebecca Newton's office.

Dr. Newton. "Sorry for your loss Professor Cooper."

Sheldon. "Thank you for seeing me at such short notice. I only got back to California 2 hours ago. We came straight from the airport, we haven't even been home yet."

N: "I am glad to help."

S: "You recall 5 weeks ago, after the trip to Texas, how concerned we were with my mother. It took 4 weeks of persuasion from Missy and George before she would go to the Doctor. Well the Doctor examined her and referred her to the hospital. The hospital found a brain tumour, she never came out of the hospital. When Missy called me we took the first flight to Texas. Amy is a neurobiologist, she spoke to the Texas hospital doctors, it was pretty severe tumour, no wonder it was affecting her behaviour.

We were able to talk to her the night before she died. We were to be able to say our goodbyes, in a strange sort of way we had some closure. Meemaw died suddenly in her sleep 2 years ago."

N: "Well that is some comfort."

S: "We stayed in Texas for the funeral and then came straight home. Obviously I am very upset about the death of my mother but this put all my other problems into perspective. After Missy's call I knew that my worries about leaving home, travelling by plane with lots of strangers and going to a hospital were insignificant compared to my worries about a dying mother. In a strange way I think that my mother's death has made me a bit less crazy."

N: "Well we need to discuss this."

S: "Caltech have told me to take off all the time I need. I'm obviously not going back to work tomorrow but having survived the trauma of the last few days I think I might eventually be able to spend a bit more time at Caltech."

N: (Into intercom) "Sara, can you tell my next patient there will be delay before I can see her. (To Sheldon) How are the rest of your family feeling now."

S: "It's been worse for them, after my father died 30 years ago my mother had to do everything. I escaped from Texas to Academia but my brother and sister saw her every few days."

N: "What are you going to do with your family now?"

S: "For many years I would usually be in contact through Meemaw and my mother. Only over the last year has my sister Missy been the main family contact so I suppose I had better keep in contact with her. I invited her to come out and visit with her children in the summer, they can go to Disneyland. I said I would show my nephew Simon around Caltech, show him what real scientists do."

N: "Have they been to visit you in the past?"

S: "Oh no, last time Missy visited was before she got married, before I met Amy, a long time ago. If you don't mind Doctor I would like to stop now. We have our weekly appointment in 2 days so we can discuss my future. I am grateful to have had the chance to talk to you so soon after the funeral but I would like to get back home."

N: "That sounds sensible. (Into intercom) Sara, can you tell Dr. Fowler she can come in and get her husband, tell my next patient I will see her in 5 minutes."

Amy: "How is he Doctor?"

N: "He needs to get home, bring him back for the usual appointment in 2 days time, we have a lot to discuss about his future."

S: "Let's go home Gollum."

A: "Yes, let us go home Cuddles."


	5. Leonard meets the Doctor

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Leonard takes Sheldon to his weekly psychiatrist appointment. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Sheldon "Dr. Newton, before we start I would like you to meet my old friend Professor Leonard Hofstadter. Amy is away at a neurobiology conference this week so Leonard has kindly brought me here."

Dr. Newton "Hello Professor Hofstadter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your mother has told me all about you."

Leonard "That sounds ominous, nice to finally meet you and I would like to thank you for all you have done for Sheldon."

N: "It's not every day I have two Nobel Prize winners in my office."

S: "But only one of them is crazy. So if you will excuse us Leonard it is time for Dr. Newton to earn her money."

L: "See you later buddy" and then Leonard left the office.

N: "So how are you coping without Amy?"

S: "Well Leonard and Penny are looking after me, Leonard used to be my roommate and Penny lived across the hall. I have known them for many years, my friendship with them predates Amy. It is like old times travelling to Caltech with Leonard every morning."

N: "How is Leonard doing?"

S: "Well he is very busy being a Nobel Prize winner, he doesn't have much time to do any new Physics but we have some ideas for a new collaboration."

N: "That is good to hear, maybe this will lead to a second Nobel Prize?"

S: "That would be nice but I am content with just the one Nobel. I know that I can't push myself so hard with my work these days. I just want to enjoy being with Amy and my friends."

N: "How are things with your family in Texas?"

S: "Life carries on, as it must do. We all miss my mother but my brother and sister have come to terms with it and trying to be the best spouses and parents they can."

N: "When is your sister coming to California?"

S: "Next month, they are coming for the weekend."

N: "Are you looking forward to it?"

S: "It will be a challenging weekend but I think it will be worth it to help keep the family together."

N: "How do you think that you are doing?"

S: "I survived the trauma of my mother's death. I know that I will never get back to the person I was before the Nobel but I am not sure that I want to. That Sheldon could be a pretty horrible person."

N: "The evil Kirk. I watched the episode again last night, that was a good one."

S: "The Enemy Within."

N: "You said you didn't want to be the evil Kirk, you wanted to be the middle Kirk. Well I think that you are getting there. On Kirk Spectrum I think that you are about halfway between the good and middle Kirks.

S: "A fascinating analogy."

N: "When is Amy back home?"

S: "She is back on Saturday afternoon."

N: "I want to discuss things with her when you come next week but I think that you have made sufficient progress that I will only need to see you once a month after that."

S: "That is encouraging. I can't wait to tell Amy."

N: "I look forward to seeing both of you next week."

S: "Great, I think you can ask Sara to send in Leonard...


	6. First monthly appointment

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon's weekly psychiatrist appointments change to monthly. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

Amy kissed her husband before he went into Dr. Newton's office. "Have fun in there Cuddles."

Dr. Newton "Ah Professor Cooper, it has been a while."

Sheldon "Hello Doctor, the crazy genius is here for the first monthly appointment."

N: "That's right, I now spend more of my time dealing with the really crazy people, not the half-crazy ones like you."

S: "That's good to know."

N: "So what have you been doing at work?"

S: "Well I am going in Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday to Caltech. I meet up with Leonard on Wednesday mornings to talk Physics, we are working on another paper together."

N: "A paper with two Nobel Prize winners!"

S: "I dare the editor to turn down this paper. If this works out then one of our colleagues and her graduate students are going to do some experimental work for us."

N: "Good to hear that you have got Leonard doing some Physics again."

S: "Next week I am going to give my first scientific talk of any description since the Nobel lecture. It is only a Physics department seminar, I will be talking about some of the theoretical background of our new project."

N: "Do you think you will ever give a big Nobel Prize winners guest lecture?"

S: "Well speaking in front of hundreds of people would be a bit scary, but even if it didn't it wouldn't really interest me. The evil Kirk Sheldon might have found it good for his ego but I don't really care for all that any more."

N: "As Spock would say 'fascinating' and in some ways 'logical'".

S: "I have turned you into a Trekkie."

N: "I must admit before I met you I was only vaguely aware of Kirk and Spock, but even after 60 years the original Star Trek series still stands up."

S: "Still we are not here to talk Star Trek."

N: "No, we are here to turn you into Captain Kirk."

S: "Bazinga."

N: "So how are your family in Texas?"

S: "Last weekend Missy and her children came to visit."

N: "So how was that?"

S: "Not as bad as I feared. Even though most of the weekend was done playing tourist. On Saturday we went to Hollywood, really tacky but Missy and her children loved it. Sunday was more fun as we went to Disneyland. Halley Wolowitz and her parents came with us."

N: "What did they make of Disneyland?"

S: "The children loved it, my niece Sally had a great time with Halley, they are both the same age. It was good to do the family thing."

N: "Well done Uncle Sheldon."

S: "They went back to Texas on Monday afternoon, but I had time to show Simon round Caltech in the morning."

N: "What did he make of it?"

S: "Simon was very impressed with all the toys we get to play with. Leonard showed him the laser lab, Howard showed him his engineering workshop and Raj showed off some space pictures. I told him that if he studied hard he could grow up to be a nerd like his Uncle."

N: "Do you think he will?"

S: "I don't know, all I can do is encourage him. I did tell Missy that if he wants to study a science subject at college then I would pay for everything. I have to spend some of my Nobel Prize money on something other than psychiatrist bills."

N: "Hopefully you won't be paying the bills for too much longer?"

S: "No, we don't want you wasting your time with me when there are really crazy people out there."

N: "Something to discuss next month. So what is next for you?"

S: "After all the excitement of the family visit a bit of peace and quiet is called for. I just want to get back into the routine of being a scientist and a husband. I am going to try working 5 days next week."

N: "Well if there are problems then you know who to call, unless there is anything else I will see you next month?"

S: "No, you can ask Sara to send in Amy..."


	7. Two years on

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Sheldon meets the psychiatrist 2 years on from the Nobel Prize. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

November 2026: Sheldon kissed his wife as he prepared to go into Doctor Rebecca Newton's office.

Dr. Newton: "Greetings Professor Cooper and congratulations to Professor Fowler on your promotion, please both of you come in this month."

Sheldon: "Why the two of us Doctor, in spite of putting up with me for 2 years Amy isn't the crazy one."

Amy: "Isn't it unethical to talk about Sheldon's treatment in front of anyone else?"

N: "Sit down please, I want to talk to you both."

S: "OK, you are the Doctor in this situation."

N: "I think that this should be your last appointment with me."

S: "You think I am cured?"

N: "Well I wouldn't say that, we all have our peculiarities, none of us are truly sane. However, I think that you are now capable of functioning properly in society again. You are back working regular hours, you travelled to Texas last month and you are back giving seminars and lectures. You will never get back to the evil Kirk that you were 2 years ago when you won the Nobel. However, I think you are reasonably close to the middle Kirk. You are a much nicer person and still capable of doing good scientific work."

S: "You can get this from a monthly meeting?"

N: "Well I must admit that I have been spying on you!"

A: "That's right, I have been keeping the Doctor up to date with your antics. We all have, Leonard and the rest of the group, colleagues from Caltech. Even Missy lets her know what you have been doing at family reunions."

N: "I have also been discussing your case with Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, she has had some fascinating insights."

S: "Well that seems somewhat logical, to coin a phrase. So what do I do now?"

N: "If you have any more problems then you know who to call, apart from that go home and enjoy the rest of your life."

Sheldon stood up and gave the Doctor the Vulcan hand salute "Thank you Doctor Rebecca Newton, may you live long and prosper." Then he reached over and shook her hand. Amy also shook her hand and said "many thanks Doctor."

N: "OK, now go home so I can deal with the really crazy ones. (Into intercom) Sara, next patient in five minutes."


	8. At the bookstore

Sequel to The Nobel sharing disagreement. Epilogue, at the Caltech bookstore. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

####################################

April 2027: There were about 100 seats set up at the Caltech bookstore, they were all filled when Sheldon began to speak.

"Welcome one and all to the Caltech bookstore for this special event. I am Professor Sheldon Cooper from Caltech Physics, nearly two and a half years ago I was honoured to share the 2024 Nobel Prize in Physics. I am here to introduce my fellow 2024 Nobel Physics laureate, Professor Leonard Hofstadter, who as you can see has just written a fascinating Physics book called 'Hofstadter on Physics.' I know it's good as I wrote the forward. Here to tell you more is my old friend and colleague Leonard."

(Applause)

"Thank you Sheldon for that generous introduction. The idea that started us on the road to the Nobel Prize came one evening when I was having dinner with Penny, who is now my wonderful wife...

####################################

After Leonard's talk he was signing copies of his book. Sheldon was chatting with Penny and Amy when

"Excuse me Professor."

"Why it's Doctor Newton, how wonderful to see you, unless someone thinks I have gone crazy again."

"I am no longer your psychiatrist so we don't need to keep this professional, I think after all we have been through you can call me Rebecca."

"Well you should call me Sheldon. Do you remember my wife Amy, this is Penny, Leonard's wife and one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you at last Penny, thanks for acting as one my Sheldon spies."

"Anything for Moonpie" said Penny.

"So what brings you here Rebecca?"

"Well I have been reading Beverly Hofstadter's books for decades, she told me her son's book was finally being published so I wanted to see if he could write as well as his mother."

"What do you think?"

"Well I have only skimmed through it but there appears to be enough in here for the intelligent layperson, you don't need a PhD in Physics to enjoy the book."

Penny said "I told him to put in something for me to understand."

"How is Captain Kirk doing these days?"

"I think he is still down the middle" said Amy, "we all look out for him and let him know if he moving towards the ends of the Kirk spectrum."

"Are you still watching Star Trek Rebecca?"

"Absolutely, I was there for the premiere of the new Klingon movie last month."

"Good wasn't it?"

"They left enough loose ends for a sequel."

Then Amy interrupted "so how is the world of crazy people Rebecca, how is Sara."

"Sara is same as always, helping to organise things to stop the Doctor going crazy. The world of crazy people never stops, but it is nice when they turn out like Sheldon."


End file.
